The Findings of Treasure and Love
by jeffhardyluvsme
Summary: This is based off a rolepay between animallady1234 and I, it is slash so if you don't like don't read. The pairing is Jack/Dante OC . Rated M for things in later chapters...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Dante hummed lightly as he stood behind the counter of the small bar he owned, the sleeves of his dark grey shirt rolled up as he washed some dirty glasses. He stopped, drying his hands when he heard a man, who appeared to be already very drunk, called for another beer. Dante reached for a bottle under the bar, his black hair, which fell to just below his shoulders, was tied in a pony tail at the base of his neck falling over his right shoulder. He handed him the beer, taking the money the man handed him for the beer and sticking it in the pocket of his dark brown pants. Dante sighed as his light green eyes scanned the room, making sure none else needed anything before he walked over to clean off a table that had just been abandoned by a large group of people, and was now covered in spilled drinks and empty bottles and cups.

Jack walked into the bar looking around to see a somewhat familiar body cleaning a messy table. He immediately stopped in his tracks praying it wasn't him, guess he would find out soon enough.

Dante cleared the table, throwing the empty bottles away and depositing the dirty glasses in the sink before he noticed Jack enter. ''Jack!'' He exclaimed, giving him a small grin. ''Long time no see. How's it been?'' He greeted.

Jack gave a small smile as he went up to Dante, "I've been good. And you?"

Dante shrugged. ''I've been alright. Is there anything I can get you?'' He questioned.

Jack smiled, "Just a bottle of rum for now."

Dante nodded, reaching under the counter for a bottle. ''Alright, here you go.'' He said, placing the bottle of rum in front of Jack.

Jack looked up at him, "When do you want me to pay you?" he asked, "Its been awhile since I've been in here."

''You can pay me now, or before you leave.'' Said Dante.

Jack nodded, "I think I'll pay before I leave since I don't know how much I'll be drinking." Taking a gulp of his rum.

''Alright.'' Dante said with a nod, before tending to some other customers who were yelling their orders to him.

Jack shook his head thinking to his self, 'Had I actually missed him. It has been, I don't even remember how long anymore. I think Dante and I will have to have a talk before I leave port.'

Dante gave him a small smile as he returned to the bar. ''So, what have you been up to?'' He questioned.

Jack looked up at Dante, "Well I lost the pearl again."

Dante chuckled. ''That's too bad.'' He said with a smile, letting out a small sigh. ''You have the worst luck...''Jack sighed taking a deep drink of his rum. "You have no idea," he muttered under his breath.

Dante watched as he drank, wiping the bar clean, then turned when a man called for another drink. ''No, Tom, I already told you I'm not giving you anymore, your drunk enough.'' The man glared at Dante. ''I tolds you to get me anozer beer.'' He said. Dante frowned as he moved down the bar to stand in front of the man. ''And I told you I'm not giving you any more, I'm not gonna have your wife coming in here and tearing up the place again. Now you can sit there if you want, as long as your quiet, or you can go home.'' Said Dante. The man growled, balling up his fist and pulling his back as though he was going to punch him. Dante glared at back at him. ''Go ahead! Try hitting me, but I bet I'll end up kicking your drunk ass right out that door. And while I'm at it I'll tell Terra what really happened to your horses and the fifty gold pieces she gave you to buy Sissy a present.'' He threatened. The fan continued to glare, before lowering his hand and gettingup and leaving.

Jack watched as Dante took care of the man called Tom. Shaking his head he took another swig of rum before saying, "Remind to never piss you off Dante."

Dante smiled slightly as he made his way back over to Jack. ''Can do.'' He said with a small chuckle. ''Its too bad you lost your ship though... 'Cause I have something I thought you might be interested in...''

Jack looked up at him with a small smirk on his face, "Oh really? And what might that be Dante?" He drank the last of his rum setting it down on the bar.

Dante picked another bottle of rum from under the counter and set it in front of Jack. ''I won this map off a guy a couple nights ago. He claimed it led to some big trease he said worth millions... I wanted to go check it out, but I can't just go sailing across the ocean on my own...'' He said, smiling smiled picking up the new bottle of rum, taking a drink he said, "Well if you let me see it I might be able to help. Only thing is we will have to find a ship."

Dante smiled. ''Ok, I'll be right back with it.'' He said, before heading to the back to retrieve the map. He returned a few minutes later and opened the map, which had writing in Spanish on it, up on the counter in front of Jack. ''The treasure is actually hidden in three different places.'' Said Dante, pointing three places on the world map. ''Well guarded too...'' He added. ''Hmm... I could supply a ship and provisions, if you can provide a crew.''

Jack nodded, "Pretty easily, it just depends on how big the ship is."

Dante shrugged. '' Its fair sized...'' He said. ''Its just a bit smaller than The Pearl. You can come by the docks tomorrow to see for yourself.'' He nodded, "Alright, it should take only about five or six men to crew it besides ourselves. But I want to see it for myself." He finished by slamming back the rum drinking most of it. Leaving a little less then half in the bottle.

Dante nodded. ''Alright. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the docks.'' He stated.

Jack nodded paying for his rum then walking out the bar.

_A/N:_

_Hello to all! This is a new story of mine, coming off of a roleplay from the lovely animallady1234 and I. She plays Dante and I play Jack._

_Let me know what everyone thinks. I can easily get up another chapter or two in the next couple of days. The roleplay is still ongoing so at some point in time I will stop posting until I get enough emails to post again. Later I will be posting up two more roleplays by us, one is Lord of the Rings and the other is Twilight, all will be slash so you have been warned. Well I'm going to go cos I have to fold laundry if I wanna go to the movies :D I get to go and see Cowboys and Aliens!_

_Can't wait….maybe I'll be able to talk my aunt into taking me to see Contagion as well….maybe….please R&R!_


	2. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

Hey everybody! This is going onto all of my stories, and my page, I don't know if you guys have seen my page but a lot of things have happened recently.

I started college and it's been really super busy

I've been working on my own novel because I just got this AMAZING opportunity

For a long time I haven't had a computer, I just got one two weeks ago it's been hell

HOWEVER I will still

Be writing on my stories

On a rarity post the stories, until I receive more time

Put all of my unfinished stories on an hiatus

Special note for certain stories/oneshots

My _Once Upon A Time_ oneshots are going to be rewritten and turned into an actual story!

My mini Labyrinth story will be either deleted or rewritten if I can come up with a better idea, if I do rewrite it it's not on the top of my "to do list".

All of my stories based off role-plays are put on hiatus indefinitely.

My Snape/OC story will be getting a full story prequel when I get time to write it

My Sherlock story will be getting a read along copy for the RDJ version, if that makes sense.

All of my other stories are put on hold but will be finished! I promise, just no idea when.

Just know that I love all of my readers and I promise to get back to you as soon as I can!  
>~jeffhardyluvsme<p> 


End file.
